The Rooftop
by sumONE
Summary: Yep, you've read it right. The rooftop. It's a tale about Hakkai and a girl. They worked together. Sorry, I can't spoil the story, so you have to read the fic. Please and thank you!


…**THE rooftop…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki!

**A/N: This fanfic has many dialogues. **

"That's SO SAD!" I cried.

Hey! I'm Pin. You guys must have been wondering who the heck am I. Well, you see. I'm a florist at my village. Yeah, it's peaceful there. And I like this job. I'm just a teenage girl who loves novels and daydreaming. You'd heard that right. I'd got a friend. Her name is Liz. She works with me too. Well, actually… I dragged her into this florist thing.

"That love novel is so touching! I do hope so that I'm the princess!" I said excitedly as I jumped up and down.

"Pin! Stop jumping like a kid in the shop! People can see us you know!" Liz said angrily.

And the prince…

"That's okay. She's always like this everyday. That doesn't bother me a bit."

… Is him!

"Can you help me with these flowers, Pin?" Hakkai asked.

"Oh, sure boss!" I said.

"Just call me Hakkai, Pin."

"But, that's totally unrespectable."

He just laughed and without any reason, I joined too. He gave me the flowers and I helped him to put them at the shelves. Although working here is hard, but I enjoyed it. It's because of his existent that made me felt that way. And that's not a bad news.

_In the evening…_

"Hakkai-san handsome appearance and with the attitude that cares to everything in the world is the reason that I fall in love with him. Hee… That's cute!" I cried with joy.

I was on the roof of the shop. I like it there. It's peaceful and I can express my feelings here without any interruption. But why must be here? That's the same question that I kept asking to myself. Why it must be on the roof top of the shop? Anyway, there's someone beside me. A girl, maybe a bit older than me, was leaning against the bars. She wore a cream dress with a silver necklace and her hair was tied.

"But I heard many bad things about him…" I said to the mystery girl.

"Some people say that he's the reason that his girlfriend died three years ago. Is it true?" I continued.

"He's not like that…" the girl said as she brought her self up to the bars and sit on them. She made her gaze at me. Her eyes were fixed on me and that's just scary. She made a warm smile and I just have to know something from her.

"How did you know? Are you related to him? Tell me!" I urged her.

She kept silent. She faced the pavement. Her front hair was covering her eyes. Then, she said it. It's always the answer that I usually get when trying ask someone to be my date – it's N.O. Okay, fine. Maybe she's telling the truth. I better let go of it. Who cares anyway?

"Well, okay… Anyway, what's your name? I'm Pin."

"Just call me Kyou." She said as she brought her self down from the bars and headed to the stairs. She stopped in front of it and turned back to face me. I'm really curious of her next action is going to be.

"Oh, as you can see, Pin. This rooftop is my place. But I don't mind if you come up here everyday. Just make sure you won't tell anybody about this place, got it?" Kyou said.

"Sure."

_What a weird girl..._

"Pin! Where have you been? You'd received calls from many customers you know!" Liz said angrily as she saw me walking towards the sunflowers.

"I'm sorry, Liz! I'll go and send them right away!" I said.

_Sorry Liz. I can't tell you that I had been on the rooftop and met a weird girl there. I can't tell you that I was practicing to tell Hakkai-san that I love him. I can't tell you anything. I'm so sorry, Liz._

"Liz, do you know where Hakkai – I mean, Hakkai-san is?" I asked.

"He's at the counter, why?"

"I need to tell him something but I won't be long!" I quickly ran towards the counter with a bunch of roses in my hand – I totally forgot to put them down. When I nearly approaching the counter, I suddenly slipped and nearly fell. But it's a good thing Hakkai was there to save me. Really fast, eh? When I opened my eyes, I saw he was in front of me. Face-to-face. Oh god. I never expected this would happen. He was bandaging my palm.

"Be careful, Pin! It's really dangerous!" he said.

"What happened?"

"When I caught you, there's a rose thorn cut your palm. And that's why I'm bandaging your palm,' he said softly.

"A rose thorn?"

"Yes. Please be careful next time when running with flowers, especially the ones with sharp thorns."

I nodded slowly as I looked at my bandaged palm. He's all done. He'd got up and went to continue his work. At this time, I am truly – 100 - fell in love with him. He's really caring for others and seriously a great person. Can my love be a reality?

_The next day…_

"How'd you know about Hakkai, Kyou?" I asked. The both of us were on the roof – again – and I asked her the same question over and over but she just kept silent. What's wrong with her? Is it telling people that you knew a person is against the law? Oh, come on!

Me: Do you… Do you like him?

Kyou: Yeah, sure!

Me: Are you sure…?

Kyou: Huh?

Me: I can't… I… c-can't…

Then, she said those words that I never imagine would come out from her mouth. I can't believe she said that because she told me that she likes Hakkai too. How can she?

"Good luck in your love life. Especially with Hakkai-san…"

And after that, she just disappeared right in front of my eyes. Even though she'd scared me and really weird, but she's really nice… She gave me a lot of advices and so does decisions that I should make. She's super!

The next day, when I had arrived at the flower shop, I found a bouquet of flowers on the counter. It was for me. There's a card said: "Thanks for doing a wonderful job, Pin! With love, Hakkai…"

I took off the card and without wasting time, I kissed it! I didn't care what other people will say to me. I just wanted to do my own business. And no one will ever change it! I'd decided to keep the card forever – if the card lasted long enough. Then suddenly, the phone rang. I quickly answer it.

"Hello? Hakkai-san? Could you wait for a minute?" I said and letting the phone on the table.

Me: Liz, where's Hakkai-san?

Liz: I think I saw he's going upstairs to the roof.

Me: The roof?

I went upstairs like I was been told. I kept wondering why he's going to the roof? I thought I'm the only one who usually and the ONLY ONE who went there. But Hakkai? I just need only a step now and I will be at the top. But to my surprise, I saw Hakkai and Kyou were actually HUGGING each other like lovers. No, it can't be! She's a liar! "Good luck in your love life. Especially with Hakkai, eh?" She's really a liar. A REALLY B.I.G F.A.T L.I.A.R!

"Pin?" Hakkai asked as he saw me watching them.

Tears ran through my cheeks. I couldn't believe that this would happen to me. She lied to me! And even worse, Hakkai was there to watch me cry!

Me: Kyou… Why did you lie to me?

Hakkai: Pin? You can't possibly see her…?

Kyou: Pin, dear. There's something that I should've told you earlier… I'm not Kyou.

Me: What?

Kyou: You'd heard me. My name is not Kyou. In fact, I'm –

Hakkai: Her name is Kanan!

I was TOTALLY shocked!

Me: K-K-Kanan? Your girlfriend who died three years ago? She can't possibly be –

Kanan: I'm a soul right now. But I'm really surprise that you can see me, Pin. I thought only Hakkai-san can see me. And that's why I told you not to tell anybody about me and this place.

Me: B-but weren't you suppose to go somewhere else instead of here?

Kanan: I want to give my last goodbye to Hakkai before I'm REALLY gone.

Then, she gave Hakkai a last kiss. Tears were still coming down through my cheeks.

"Pin, I'm really happy to know you. Please take care of Hakkai-san for me. Forget me, Hakkai…" that was her last words and then she disappeared right in front of our eyes. Hakkai happened to yell "Wait! Kanan!" but it was too late. She's already gone. Hakkai fell on his knees and cried. He was so upset and he even ignored me.

"Hakkai-san?"

"KKKKKAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAANN!" he yelled.

_I had already found a prince but sadly, the princess was not me._

"Why? Why does she have to go now?" Hakkai cried. His tears fell onto the floor and his eyes were red. Can I take Kanan's place? I can't. His love was not for me but instead for Kanan. This is not MY story but THEIRS.


End file.
